datarealmscortexcommandfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Actors
This is a complete list of all actors in the game. If Data Realms eventually adds new, they will be added here too. = Trade Star = OUTDATED Robot 1 Cost: '90 oz ''Trade Star's standard robot soldier. Agile and able to resist gunfire with its tough metallic body. Has incredible jet flight time. This robot is very useful for situations where there is a high risk of death, as the robot is one of the cheapest actors. Its resistance to gunfire can also prove very useful, as human actors die very quickly from direct gunfire. It gets easily crushed, so be careful when you deploy it from rockets. Robot 2 (OUTDATED) 'Cost: '''100 oz ''Trade Star's tough robot soldier. A stronger version of the robot 1 unit. This robot is mostly useful when there is a high risk of death, but you still need something more powerful than the Robot 1 unit. Can take several shots to the head, and up to 10 shots to the chest and lower body. Brain Robot 'Cost: '''100 oz ''Brain case mounted on a mobile humanoid robot body. This body allows the Brain unit to move around freely while commanding units, but it can by no means survive on its own without good protection. This special unit is basically a mobile brain. The Brain can still function and control units, and you will still lose if the Brain gets destroyed and there is no other Brain of yours in the map. The Brain robot can pick up and use weapons like every other actor with arms, so it is by no means defenceless. = Dummy Faction = Dummy 'Cost: '''90 oz ''Standard dummy soldier. Quite resilient to impacts and falls, and very agile. Made of plastic, it is weak to bullets. This unit is particularly useful in large numbers, because they're one of the cheapest units in the game, they can be used for practically anything and they do not bleed when shot, although they are much worse at taking bullets than most other units. They can move quite fast, so the best tactic with this unit, is to move quickly to avoid getting shot. Dreadnought 'Cost: '''200 oz ''Armored tank on 4 legs. Armed with a machine gun and covered with multiple layers of armor. This unit is very good for defending and/or protecting. Due to its cost and low agility, it is not advised to use this unit for attacks against the enemy. It has one of the most powerful armors in the game, and because of that, it can take around a dozen shots at point-blank range to the body. It is built on a mechanical crab as a base. If the upper parts of the dreadnought are destroyed, the crab will still survive and be able to move, but it will be completely useless as the crab unit itself does not have a weapon. Small MG Turret 'Cost: '''100 oz ''Small turret with a machine gun for general base defense. This unit is special in that it cannot move, so the only practical way to place it is either during bunker building, or with a dropship. It has armor plating, and it can take several shots before breaking. It can not shoot upwards, so it is advised to place it in hallways and the like where it can shoot horizontally, or on a high platform for anti-air. = Coalition Faction = Soldier Light 'Cost: '''90 oz ''Standard Coalition soldier equipped with armor and a jetpack. Very resilient and quick. This unit is useful for most tasks. He can take 1-2 shots to the head, and around a dozen to the body. He is vulnerable to fire, and takes a lot of damage from it. His jetpack is fairly powerful so he can fly quite fast, but if he carries a heavy weapon, it becomes next to useless. He is human, so if he gets shot, he may bleed, possibly until death, if he isn't healed by a Medic Drone. This unit's helmet (and the soldier heavy's helmet as well) are very effective. They will stop multiple bullets before breaking and will also resist massive impact damage. They may even protect the unit from a dropship crashing onto them, with a lot of luck. Soldier Heavy 'Cost: '''110 oz ''A Coalition trooper upgraded with stronger armor. A bit heavier and a bit less agile, but more than makes up for it with his strength. This trooper is basically a Soldier Light with upgraded armor. He can carry heavier weapons, and does a better job handling recoil. His armor can take much more than the light trooper's before breaking, so he is useful on the front line. He is vulnerable to fire, and takes a lot of damage from it. Drone 'Cost: '''70 oz ''Anti-infantry unit. It seeks out enemies and tears them apart up close. This unit is special in the way that it doesn't attack with firearms as most other units do, but it rather creates a small circle of particles, that can tear apart actors, terrain and the like, around itself like a digger tool. Medic Drone 'Cost: '''100 oz ''Almost the opposite of the Drone. Send this into the battlefield and place it near a unit to create a forcefield around it that heals nearby actors. This Medic Drone has the same size and same body as the Drone, but instead of creating a destructive field, it rather creates a forcefield that heals nearby actors. Currently unknown if it will heal enemy actors too. It is useful in missions where you have a Brain on a robot body, and the body gets damaged and starts "bleeding", as you will be able to heal the Brain. = Browncoat Faction = Browncoat Light 'Cost: '''200 oz ''The fearsome super soldier that is twice the stronger than your average clone soldier. This heavy unit is very useful for handling heavy and large weapons, as the recoil from the weapon won't send him tumbling around, as opposed to many of the other, lighter actors. The strength and durability more than makes up for the large price, and because of his heavy armor, he can take up to 20 shots to the chest before bleeding out and dying, if not healed. If he carries a heavy load, grenades, weapons and the like, he can start sinking into the ground when he walks. Happens frequently if the map is mostly made of sand or other light terrain. Sometimes he will be unable to get out, but to get him out, deploy a dropship, pick him up, and send him out nearby. Browncoat Heavy 'Cost: '''280 oz ''As the name implies, he's even harder than his lighter counterpart and is capable of taking up to 30 hits from gunfire to the chest. He's a monster! This heavier version of the Browncoat Light can carry much heavier guns, and still be able to fire them without falling. He is useful in areas with a lot of enemies, as he can take up to 30 shots without dying. One of the best weapons to use with him is the Gatling Gun, because he can still walk when firing, as opposed to some of the lighter actors. = Ronin Faction = Dafred 'Cost: '''85 oz ''He's simply awesome. This human unit is very regular, without any major specifics. He can be useful if there is a high risk of death, because of his low cost. As a human, he is very vulnerable to fire, and will bleed out fast even from one wound. Mia 'Cost: '''75 oz ''Stealthy, flexible and very quick. Runs like the wind. This unit is human, as all of the actors in the Ronin faction. She shares most of her physique with Dafred, but she is a more agile and quicker than most other units. Like Dafred, she is vulnerable to fire and gunshots. Dimitri 'Cost: '''75 oz ''Cheap, tall and can see further. This human unit is very useful for scouting, because he can see further, and he excellences as a sniper too. Because he's human, he shares the same attributes as the other Ronin actors. He is higher than most actors, so it's harder for him to get stepped on and die. However, this also makes him a larger target. Brutus 'Cost: '''95 oz ''Tough guy, although heavy and slow. This unit is good for heavy weapons, because he is bigger and heavier than most other human actors. He is good with rocket launchers, gatling guns and the like, because the recoil won't knock him down. Sandra 'Cost: '''85 oz ''Her sexy hair can make a soldier hesitate. This female human is lighter than most of the other human units, so she can fly further and faster. She is very agile, so she is useful with small weapons like the pistol, submachine gun and the like. Gordon 'Cost: '''80 oz ''Incredible at soaking up bullets, but suffers from impact damage much easier. This human unit can take a lot of damage from bullets, but dies if he falls, even from small heights, where other human actors would survive. He is useful with shotguns and the like, because guns like that requires you to be at close range, and this unit is perfect at fighting in close-quarters. = Undead Faction = Skeleton 'Cost: '''20 oz ''Animated skeleton. Always smiling and very cheap! They can't fly or jump and are weak overall, but in large groups they can be a nasty threat. This unit dies very easily, so it is not recommended to give it anything other than melee weapons. Groups over 10 units with melee weapons can easily overrun a small base. This unit gets crushed very easily, whether it's by other actors, crafts or debris. Zombie Medium 'Cost: '''25 oz ''Standard zombie, hungry for organic flesh. Zombies are half-done clones and they feature neither jetpacks nor armor. They are very effective in large groups armed with cheap weapons. This zombie unit is particularly useful for overunning enemies, because they are cheap, so you can afford to lose one, but they're still not as weak as the skeletons. Zombie Thin '''Cost: '''25 oz ''Thin and agile. There are the fastest of the zombies. ''Zombies are half-done clones and they feature neither jetpacks nor armor. They are very effective in large groups armed with cheap weapons.' This unit is like the Zombie Medium, just thinner and faster. Overall more agile, and can move faster than the skeleton and other zombies. Zombie Fat Cost: '''30 oz ''Fat and slow, yet the strongest of the zombies. ''Zombies are half-done clones and they feature neither jetpacks nor armor. They are very effective in large groups armed with cheap weapons.' This Zombie unit is like the other zombies, just heavier and can take more shots without dying. He also weighs a lot more, so he will crush enemies and friends alike if he steps on them.